


Day 19 - Mutual Pining

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [20]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: When the head's in charge, the heart has to make do.
Relationships: Desdemona/Glory (Fallout)
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Day 19 - Mutual Pining

If anyone walks into HQ while most of its denizens are sleeping, they would only see Desdemona yet again poring over the maps and plans spread out on her work table, ever-present cigarette in hand. It's only a coincidence that she's directly facing Glory, the only other person awake, who's across the room maintaining her minigun with a skill and efficiency that makes Dez wonder what those nimble fingers would feel like ... other places.

Glory is no casual observer, however. She stops applying lubricant just long enough to meet Dez's gaze and slowly, deliberately wink, sending a glow through the older woman's cheeks that isn't just the light of her cigarette.

Dez has to look away, take a deep drag. This isn't appropriate. Glory's an agent. She can't let herself get compromised.

\---

Goddamn, Glory's got to stop encouraging Desdemona, even though it makes her wish her fingers were wet with something other than gun oil. But it's just so _easy_ to rile Dez up, and so sexy to make someone so self-possessed blush. It makes Glory feel powerful in a whole different way than blowing an asshole raider's brains out -- an even better one, since Dez definitely doesn't lecture her about her tactics afterward.

Glory's tempted to wipe down her hands, pluck Dez's cigarette out of her mouth, and replace it with her tongue. But it's a terrible idea. Dez is the boss, and besides that, getting involved with even the non-shitty kind of human never ends well.

\---

Dez is actually looking at her maps -- put Mercer Safehouse here? Here? -- while Glory reassembles her gun and cleans up. She's just about settled on putting it way up north when a hand settles on her shoulder.

"So where's my next op?"

Dez traces a line on the map. "We need a clear route through here."

Glory thinks a moment, likely walking it in her own head. "No problem. On it."

She reaches up and sets her hand lightly on Glory's. "Be careful out there."

"Pah. _They're_ the ones who need to be careful. And they're never careful enough." Glory squeezes her hand and winks again.

Dez watches her go. This will have to suffice.


End file.
